


Understanding

by Neoshadow574



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Loss, Major Spoilers, Takes Place during Episode 26, Will add more when I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoshadow574/pseuds/Neoshadow574
Summary: In that moment, Yugo finally understood everything. Why Nox had done all those horrible things for the past 200 years… why he went through so much trouble to find Grougaloragran and absorb the Tree of Life. And it made him feel terrible for the Xelor. /CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS!/
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Even from a hundred miles away from the Sadida Kingdom, it was impossible to not see the giant clock that Nox had used to move around the world crumbling into pieces. Gears of various sizes and other sorts of machinery broke apart from one another and slammed onto the ground. More and more pieces fell until a great pile of machines was formed, growing even bigger as more parts were added. When the last piece fell, it was nothing more than a machine graveyard. The fact that the clouds had rolled in and darkened the sky in deep grey made it look even more ominous than it was before.

A blue light seeped underneath a small pile and exploded, sending them off in different directions. Nox stood where he emerged, his arms tucked in and fists clenched tightly before he fell to his knees. He begins to crawl around and searches the wreckage.

“Where are you, you cursed…?” He mutters out loudly before he sees a familiar light coming from underneath a few gears. He tosses them away, almost wildly, until the item in question was now in view.

The Eliacube… the source of limitless power, the consumer of wakfu… and his one chance of ever correcting his mistakes…

He could feel anger and sadness enveloping him as he began to speak to the cube, “Why lie to me? You were supposed to help me go back in time. To rejoin my family.” Ever since he first obtained the cube, he felt as though it had talked to him. But now, there was no response. The cube just hovered there turning in place. The Xelor’s rage boiled even more as he started to shout at it.

“Answer!”

Still, there was no response.

Nox’s aggression completely took over and he raised both hands over his head, shouting as if he was screaming to the heavens.

“ANSWER!”

He slammed his fists down on the cube, hoping to make it shatter for all the things it made him do, for all the lives he snuffed out and the countries he destroyed. Sadly, that never happened, for the moment his fists connected with the Eliacube, a surge of electricity raced across his entire body, causing him to scream out and fall to his side next to it. He whimpered as he laid there, his anger towards the cube and himself now replaced with the sadness of his failure.

One of the larger gears down the hill that Nox was on moved up as if it was being lifted. Soon Adamaï, in his rock beast form, appeared and let his brother Yugo climb out. They both glared at the fallen Xelor as Adamaï let the gear go and fall back to the ground.

“You really thought that this item was alive?” Yugo shouted at him, his anger towards the Xelor for everything he’s done clear in his voice.

Nox continues to whimper as he tilts his head slightly to look at them. He begins to pick himself up as he spoke, “The cube… He was really talking to me. I was supposed to succeed.” By the time he finished saying that, he had already gotten up in a crouching position, tired and beaten from all that’s happened. His arms hanged lifelessly and his head was held low, staring at the ground.

Now that they had a good view of him, they could see the extent of the damages that were on him. Pieces of his armour were broken or torn off and his right eye was cracked and flickered between on and off, an injury he received before from his fight against Grougaloragran. Loose pieces of the bandages that were wrapped around his entire body were torn from their place and billowed in the wind. But that didn’t matter now. He was right where they wanted him to be, and they weren’t going to let him off that easy.

Yugo barred his teeth as his right hand balled up into a fist, “All these people you’ve attacked, these countries you’ve laid waste to, the Soft Oak and Grougaloragran, and Sadlygrove!”

Grovy… just saying his name brought the young Eliatrope to tears. While he and Adamaï went inside the giant clock to face Nox, Grovy, Amalia and Eva stayed outside so that they can buy them some time. He didn’t know what happened, but as soon as they travelled deeper into the clock, a great void had appeared within Yugo’s heart. He quickly realized that that void was from Grovy, who had died in Eva’s arms and his wakfu left the World of Twelve. Even when Nox had travelled back in time, they were still unable to save him. To Yugo, there was no greater pain then losing a friend.

He let his anger out on the Xelor and screamed at him, “All this because you are INSANE!!”

Nox slowly turned his head away from the ground and off into the sky, the side of his face the only thing visible to them. He whimpers again and soon a single tear trails along his bandaged face behind his damaged mask.

Whatever anger that Yugo felt inside was immediately replaced with shock the moment he saw the tear. He knew exactly what the tear meant. He had shed some before when his adoptive father Alibert was turned into a plant by the Potters, and when Amalia was bitten by the red Demon Rose.

In that moment, Yugo finally understood everything. Why Nox had done all those horrible things for the past 200 years… Why he went through so much trouble to find Grougaloragran and absorb the Tree of Life. And it made him feel terrible for the Xelor.

Yugo heard his brother growling underneath his breath, “Completely nuts, for sure.” He stated in response to what Yugo said earlier.

Shouts soon began to fill up the silence, causing Yugo to look back and see what was happening. Sadida warriors began to appear from the trees all around the wreckage. Some of them had even began to climb up the machinery, only stopping when they had gone in a few steps.

Nox soon took notice of the shouts and looked the opposite way. He saw the people who had been with Yugo since the beginning; Amalia, the princess of the Sadidas, Eva, the Cra who was being supported by the Enutrof Ruel Stroud. Along with them was Master Joris, who had come here for reasons Nox didn’t know. They were all casting glares at him. He looked ahead of him and saw Prince Armand and King Oakheart coming into view. The King placed his great weapon firmly in front of him as he looked at the Xelor.

“In the name of the Sadida people,” He began, his voice booming like thunder to all ears, “it is time to pay for your crimes, Nox!”

The Sadida warriors cheered in response and advanced towards the Xelor. They held their weapons tightly in their hands, and their faces were contorted with anger for what he did to their forest. Yugo began to look at each one frantically before looking back at Nox. This wasn’t the right way, and he could feel his heart screaming at him to do something. Even after everything he’s done, he still didn’t deserve such a fate, not after Yugo had finally realized what his true intentions had been the whole time. Thinking quickly, he summoned a portal in front of him and stepped in. Seconds later, another portal appeared overhead in front of Nox and Yugo fell through, landing perfectly on his feet. He raised both his arms up and shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Everyone stop!” They all did exactly just that and stared at him. Truthfully, Yugo didn’t know why he was doing this, but for the moment he was listening to what his heart was telling him to do. He remained in this positioned as he looked at Oakheart sadly, and his tone became more solemn then it was before, “It’s over.”

Everyone, even Yugo’s friends, looked at him in shock, thinking that he was either crazy or was being controlled by Nox. Even the King was at a loss of words, but kept a stern look on his face. Armand looked at his father, expecting him to ignore the Eliatrope and continue the attack. But he didn’t. Whether it was because he had noticed the Xelor crying or that he trusted Yugo enough to believe him, Oakheart closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly. All the Sadida warriors saw this and lowered their weapons, suddenly losing interest in harming the Xelor.

Yugo smiled as soon as he saw this happen. They were doing the right thing in sparing his life. Too many people had already died today. Some very _good_ people. He heard grunting coming from behind him, recognizing the voice as Nox’s, and quickly looked back to see him standing up to his full height. The loose clothes continued to move in the wind as Nox looked down at him.

“Farewell Yugo the Eliatrope.” He said to him before he teleported away. One of the clothes came loose and was carried away by the wind, heading deeper into the forest. The Eliacube, no longer having Nox bounded to it, began to dim down to a very faint glow and slowly went down until it rested on the assorted machinery.

Yugo looked at where Nox once stood and felt a great sadness filling up his heart. From the way he said it, it was as though it was his last goodbye. He thought about who Nox might have been before finding the cube and what his family was like. He wanted to know whether the cube really made him into the person he was now and if he was willing to go so far as to change the mistake he made of ever finding it. To correct all the crimes he committed for 200 years… To be with his family again.

No one understood Nox’s desire to be with the people he loved more than Yugo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had completely forgotten to put up the second chapter of this story back when I had posted this on here. Whoops. Sorry for those who were wondering where the second chapter was. My apologies.
> 
> This was something that my mind decided to come up with around the time when I wrote this to continue off from where Chapter 1 had ended. As a result some things may seem off, mainly the characters and their interactions, but this was nearly nine years ago when I had made this, so you can forgive me if they seem off.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter 2.

Yugo sat on the elegantly made bench alongside his friends and gazed up at the gold plated statue of their friend Sadlygrove. Their faces held a mixture of joy and sadness across their features. It has been almost a few days since Nox's defeat and Grovy's sacrifice. The Sadidas were all hard at work in restoring the forest back to the way it was before the battle. Upon knowing that the Iop sacrificed himself for both Eva and Amalia, they built a statue of him in his honour. Yet no matter what they did to honour him, it was just not the same without him. Even if he was still alive but had gone missing for a few days, they would have missed hearing his voice or whatever came out of that Iop-brain's mouth.

Yugo sat on the right side of the bench with Az, his Tofu friend, on his shoulder, next to Eva, who sat in the middle and Amalia who sat on the grass in front of him. Ruel stood beside the bench to his right and had his arm on the bench’s arm rest. They all looked at the statue quietly, not wanting to disrespect their fallen friend.

The statue in question had Grovy standing with a foot on a rock holding Rubilax, the Shushu imprisoned in the sword, in front of him, pointing up to the sky. It was the kind of pose that made people look up to those making it with awe, admiration and hope. It made people know that there were other valiant heroes like Grovy out there in the World of Twelve.

Adamaï appeared in his dragon form and took his seat next to Amalia. The air around them remained silent for a few long moments before he broke it, “Nox is dead.” was all that he said.

The sudden statement had shocked them all and prompted Yugo to ask him how he would have known. Adamaï explained that he wasn't sure entirely, but he somehow felt Nox's wakfu leaving the world. He said that it might have been because he sensed it enough during the final fight against him that he was able to detect his wakfu, similar to how he knew Grougaloragran had died. Regardless, he said that Nox was now dead, and his 200 years of hungrily searching for wakfu had come to an end.

Before Yugo knew it, everyone had divulged into the conversation.

“He shouldn't have been let go,” Eva stated harshly, “He deserves an even more terrible fate than that, after everything he’s done… after what he did to Sadlygrove…”

“He almost killed my family and all of the Sadidas,” Amalia added, “Dying was probably too merciful for someone like him.”

Ruel placed a hand on his face, “Had I arrived much sooner, then maybe that crazy youngling would still be alive.”

“You did everything that you could, Ruel. We all did.” Eva looked down at the small booklet on her lap, seeing Grovy’s face on it. She felt her eyes beginning to tear up as she reached up to wipe them away, “It was just not enough.”

Adamaï balled up his fists and slammed one on the ground, “Nox… He took away the people we called our friends, the people that we loved. He’s destroyed places filled with life and beauty and killed innocent people without hesitation. He was a monster, and a monster should have died like one! He shouldn’t have been set free like a Tofu!”

“You’re all wrong.”

Everyone turned and looked at Yugo, who was staring at his lap in sadness. His hat made it difficult for them to see his face, but they could tell from the way he spoke that he was deeply bothered by the topic.

Eva glared at the young Eliatrope upon hearing this and shouted at him, “How can you say that, Yugo? Have you already forgotten about all the things he did, all the people he killed, our friends and Sadlygrove? Do you even know the kind of pain I’ve been going through ever since we lost him? He may have been an idiot, but that was what made him cute and…” Tears were falling like streams from her eyes as her voice grew even louder, “You don’t even know what it’s like to lose someone that you’ve loved! So what gives you the right to defend that monster?!”

“Evangelyne!” Amalia shouted at the Cra. Never before in her life had she seen her friend act like this, especially to Yugo. Perhaps Grovy was more important to her than she originally thought. That still doesn’t give her the right to shout at him, though… even if it is true.

Eva realized what she had just said and sank back into her seat. She felt her heart growing heavy and the guilt slowing filling up the emptiness inside. She didn’t know why she lashed out at him, but now that she did, she was afraid that she might have hurt his feelings. The last thing she wanted to do was lose another friend in such a short amount of time.

Surprisingly, Yugo didn’t respond the way she thought he would. He remained absolutely calm and kept his gaze on his hands, which were resting on top of his lap. An uncomfortable silence began to settle in as everyone waited for someone to respond.

Not being used to Yugo remaining so quiet, Eva was the first one to speak, “Yugo… I didn’t mean… I’m sorry for what I–”

“It’s okay,” Yugo interrupted her, “Besides, I’m the one who should apologize.”

“For what? You didn’t do anything wrong. It was Eva who yelled at you.” Amalia said to him, confused as to why he would apologize.

He didn’t answer her right away. He turned his head around until he was looking at Eva. From her point of view, she could see a few tears that remained on his face. When he spoke, it was calm and quiet to the ear, “Remember when you said that I didn’t know what it’s like to lose someone that I loved?” He saw the Cra nodding her head and continued, “The truth is, I do know what it feels like. When Papa was turned into a plant by the Potters the day we first met, I thought that I’d lose him forever. He raised me ever since I was a baby.”

Ruel knew exactly what Yugo was saying. On the day he returned to Emelka to see his old friend Alibert, the whole village was attacked by little creatures called Potters from the nearby forest. They had turned many of the townspeople, including Alibert, into plant statues. He and Yugo had both witnessed the terrible event, and for the first time since meeting the boy, he had never seen him cry so hard in his life. He knew that the boy was familiar with the same kind of pain that Eva was feeling, yet he remained silent and continued listening to him.

“The other time I felt that way was when that Demon Rose bit Amalia. I was afraid that we might have been too late to save her because of that crazy Sadida and her monster plants.” Amalia’s face blushed a slight shade of crimson upon hearing this, as did Yugo, but he merely shook it away. “I understand why you would yell at me, Eva, and I don’t blame you. When me and Adamaï confronted Nox, I really wanted to make him pay for everything he’s done. I wanted to avenge our friends’ deaths right then and there… But I couldn’t.”

“Why?” Adamaï asked.

“I’m not sure if you guys noticed it too, but while we were confronting him, I saw this tear falling down his face. As soon as I saw that, I instantly recognized what it was. And it was exactly the way you’re feeling right now, Eva.” He looked at the others with a sympathetic look and they knew right away what he was feeling.

He was feeling sorry for Nox.

Adamaï shook his head at his brother and spoke up, “Yugo, did you already forget the part where Nox had spent 200 years collecting wakfu and ravaging the world without the slightest hint of hesitation? Why would you feel sorry for him?”

“Remember what he said to the cube? He said that it was supposed to help him go back in time and rejoin with his family. And that made me realize what his true intentions were. He didn’t do all those things because he was insane; he did it because he wanted to change the mistake he made in finding the Eliacube.”

Amalia gasped upon hearing this and said with much sadness in her voice, “He wanted to be with his family again, so he was willing to destroy the world in order to go see them.”

“Now I understand.” Ruel spoke up this time, catching everyone’s attention, “He thought that if he travelled back to when he found the cube, every crime and murder he did for the past 200 years would never happen. That’s the reason why he was willing to kill all of the Sadida’s and us as well without a slight hesitation.”

“But it only brought him back about twenty minutes, not 200 years.” Eva added before she too realized the truth and placed a hand just slightly above her mouth. “I can’t even begin to imagine the pain that Nox must have been in when he found out.”

Yugo nodded his head in agreement to her. “When you think about it, Nox wasn’t really a bad guy. He just wanted to prevent all of this from ever happening again and be with the people he loved.” He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a long grey strip of cloth. He held it on the palm of his hand and let everyone else see it.

Ruel took a closer look and it and his eyes widen when he pieced together what it was, “Is that…?”

The Eliatrope nodded his head again, “It came loose when Nox teleported away. I found it snagged on a branch soon after and kept it with me. Kind of like a memento.”

Az hopped off of Yugo’s shoulder and onto his hand, looking at the clothe with his beady eyes. The Tofu circled around it, keeping his gaze fixated on it before chirping loudly at Yugo. He soon flew around him and landed back on his shoulder, chirping even more.

Amalia smiled and stood up from where she sat. She took the cloth from her friend’s hand, prompting him to try and take it back. She stopped him though and instead began to tie it around his upper right arm so it wouldn’t come loose. While she did so, she shook her head at him saying, “Sometimes you can be very strange Yugo. But after what you said about Nox, I can’t help but feel the same way.”

After she finished tying, Yugo took a look at it and thanked her. She returned it with a smile and sat back down on the grass. Within moments, they were all looking back at the statue. A small smile had spread across Yugo’s face as he looked past it and up to the sky.

“Where do you think Nox might have gone to?” He asked his friends.

“Maybe where Xelors' go to when their time on this world is up.” Ruel suggested.

“Or someplace to spend his last moments recalling the good times he had with his family?” Adamaï added.

Eva smiled at that, “Wherever he might have gone to, let us hope that he is now at peace.”

Yugo couldn’t help but smile at that one. Yeah. Let’s hope so. He thought to himself before feeling the wind blow slightly past through his hat and hair. No matter what people thought of him, Yugo would always remember Nox as the Xelor he truly was… a man who only wished to be with the people he loved, much like Yugo to his friends and Papa.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second fic that I had done around the same time as A Viridian Christmas, which was about 8 years ago so there might be some mistakes.
> 
> I did this right after watching the first season of Wakfu. I absolutely loved the show from the characters to the world itself, and Nox easily became one of my all time favourite villains. A villain who started out as an insane figure fixated on collecting Wakfu for some purpose, only to become far more complex and sympathetic as the show went on. It had gotten to the point where I actually felt bad for him and wanted his plan to actually work, but fate had decided to screw him over in the end.


End file.
